


Trapped Away From Sea

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Horror, Killing Stalking - Freeform, M/M, Stalking, Violence, based on Killing Stalking, mermaid au, merman harry potter, tags will be updated as story progresses, this is not a nice story, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: His kind were not allowed near the surface, but Harry couldn't help it. He loved to watch the humans as they played on the beach. One day, he finds one particular human that he can't get out of his head. When he is kidnapped and taken into the human's home, he learns that humans have a much darker side than he was used to seeing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the Little mermaid, and Killing Stalking. This will not be a happy story. It will have some unsettling themes. The tags WILL be updated as I add more because i haven't worked out the whole plot yet. If you are easily disturbed please do not read.

The surface was always a dangerous place to be for his kind. In the old days, they would lure sailors to their doom beneath the waves just for the fun of it. Sometimes, they would even keep a few of them as a prize for a while, before feeding them to some hungry fish that came their way. To them it was only fair. Humans would waste no time in trying to kill them out of fear.

Humans used to be an annoyance when they trespassed in their waters. Now, humans had technology that could destroy ecosystems in minutes, sonars that can hunt his kind down one by one, and ships that can travel beneath the waves. They had become far more dangerous than merely an annoyance.

Luckily, with all of their advancements, humans have no proof that his kind exists. As soon as they started sensing the danger, they went into hiding deeper into the sea. For several generations, the merfolk had not lifted their heads above the waves in fear that they would be discovered and hunted down. They had become a fairy tale to the humans on the surface and they would like to keep it that way.

Harry, of course, was the exception. He believed that there were some humans that were kind hearted and good. He had seen proof of it several hundred times, not that he would ever tell anyone else that. If they found out he had gone to the surface, he would be punished for sure.

His favorite spot was behind some large rocks near the beach on an island that was completely hidden away from the rest of the world. The piece of land was the only visible earth above the water for as far as the eye could see.

Harry would hide and watch as the humans played in the sand, danced, and sang until the sun went down and sometimes even after that if he was brave enough. He loved to watch them interact with each other and the strange things they would bring with them. He never understood what they were saying, he didn’t know the human language, but he would listen to them anyways.

Often, he would try to sing along with them when they played their music. He couldn’t understand the words, but he could mimic the sounds well enough. Once, his grandmother told him stories about when merfolk would sing to sailors on their ships and they would always look down into the water to see where their beautiful voices came from. It would be a fatal mistake on their part.

Harry just laughed and said “How do we know that they were beautiful voices? They probably were just wondering why the water was singing to them. They could have been awful sounds and the human still would have looked.” His grandmother had smiled and agreed.

“Curiosity kills, my child.” She had warned.

* * *

 

It was late in the evening when Harry saw him for the first time.

The sun had already gone down, and he was free to swim closer to the humans without fear that he would be caught. He had been swimming around the island until he came to a large house that stood on a cliff overlooking the ocean.

Harry had swum by this house a thousand times and he had never seen anyone inside before until that moment. He saw a tall man with curly brown hair in the window, a woman in a red dress stood behind him kissing his shoulder. They seemed to be mates from what Harry could tell. He watched as the man turned around and took the woman’s face gently in his hands and begun kissing her passionately.

He watched as the man unzipped the woman’s dress and it fell to the floor. The woman appeared to not have any undergarments beneath her dress and stood in front of him completely naked. The man let the woman undress him and soon, before Harry understood what was happening, the woman was pressed against the glass window and they were both panting against each other.

Harry couldn’t take his eyes away. Even when the woman threw her head back and the man lifted her leg higher into the air, he floated in the water with his eyes locked on him. At one point, he was certain that the man saw him and only then did he dive back into the water.

The next morning, he couldn’t wait to see him again. He had to hide his excitement from his friends so that they wouldn’t suspect anything. If they ever found out that he had been going to the surface, he would never be left alone again. They would always be watching him “for his own good”.

When he finally got a chance to be on his own, he swam as fast as he could to the surface. If anyone looked his way, they would see the sunlight reflecting off his green tail. Luckily, he wasn’t planning on staying very long. He just wanted to see that man again.

There was something about him that Harry couldn’t get out of his head.

Harry found him on a large boat not too far from the house on the hill. He was standing on the edge looking out into the sea, the woman from the night before was calling to him and offering him a drink.

He quickly dove his head just under the waves as the man turned his gaze towards him. As he watched them, Harry couldn’t understand why the woman was with him. Her long dark red hair was the only thing Harry could see appealing about her. The man didn’t seem to be enjoying her company. He politely smiled when she said something to him and gave her attention only when she initiated it.

His initial thoughts of them possibly being mates before vanished. What was he really doing with this woman then? Was he just being nice to her? Harry didn’t understand.

Reluctantly, Harry had to go back to his friends before he was missed. With one last glace to the couple on the boat, Harry dove beneath the waves, his green tail momentarily hitting the air as he did.

* * *

 

Again, and again, Harry returned to watch the man on the surface. Sometimes, he couldn’t be found, probably in his house on the hill doing things that Harry was dying to know. Others, he would be out on his boat, sometimes with that red headed girl, and others he would be by himself.

Harry liked to pretend that when the man was alone on his boat, he was actually out searching for him, like a lost lover at sea. It would take all his willpower not to approach him and reveal himself there and then.

If the couple would be together, Harry would get jealous although he didn’t understand why. Although the woman seemed to be in love with the man, he clearly didn’t feel the same.

When he felt like this, Harry would go back underwater and sulk by himself. His friends were starting to get curious about his mood, but didn’t bother to question him yet. He would wander around the ocean floor, or chase other sea creatures just to get his mind off of it.

Once, he even dared to leave shells as presents on the edge of the man’s boat, but he would either just kick them off back into the sea or give them to the woman as presents. Harry stopped giving him shells after that.

He knew that he was not allowed to be seen by a human, but he wished so desperately that he could just jump out of the water while the man was watching only once. Just so that he could know that Harry was there.

* * *

 

Weeks after he stared watching him, Harry found himself on the surface once again late at night. Usually, the man would be in his home and Harry would be unable to watch him, but this night was different.

The boat was out farther into the waters that usual. The island was only a spec in the distance. Bright lights that were usually lit up on the boat were nonexistent now.

Curiously, Harry swam up closer than he would normally dare to the boat. He could almost touch its smooth surface if he tried hard enough. Suddenly, Harry heard a woman’s scream on the boat. He looked up and saw the woman running at the man with a bloody knife.

Harry didn’t waste any time, all the rules about humans and merfolk in his head were temporarily forgotten. He dove underwater to give himself some room and swam harder than he had ever done in his life so he could jump on board and tackle the woman. The both fell to the ground and slid to the other edge of the boat.  

The man shouted something that Harry didn’t understand. The woman looked at Harry at first in shock at his sudden arrival and then in disbelief. She didn’t have a chance to stop Harry as he grabbed her and pulled them both over the edge. He grabbed her and pulled her beneath the waves. She kicked and hit him as hard as she could but she was no match for him.

His strength underwater far outmatched hers and soon he watched as she thrashed until the air left her lungs and she was still. He was furious that the woman would even dare hurt the man. What in the world was she thinking? She was boring and he was interesting and kind, she had no right to do that, and now she was sinking to the bottom of the sea.

Harry looked up to the surface where he could see the outline of the man sitting on the edge of the boat and holding a small light in his hand, looking into the water for whatever had just saved him. He could help but smile at the sight, it meant that he was looking for _him._ The man finally knew of his existence, and although that could mean the death of his kind, for the moment Harry couldn’t help but feel giddy.

Harry couldn’t stop himself from swimming back to the man, his head was the only thing that broke the surface of the water. The man looked at him with wide and unbelieving eyes, and Harry smiled at him.

Neither one seemed to know what to do. Harry had never spoken to a human before, and the man had clearly never seen a real merman before either. Finally, the man smiled back at him and said “ _Thank you. You might have saved my life. What is your name?”_

Confused, Harry tilted his head. He still did not understand the human language, but it sounded like music to his ears when the man spoke it.

The man, sensing the problem put his hand to his chest and said “ _Tom. My name is Tom.”_

_“_ Tom,” Harry tried to repeat but it sounded more like “awem”.

“ _T-Tom, Tooom.”_ Tom repeated.

“Tom,” Harry tried again, and got it perfect.

“ _That’s it.”_ Tom smiled and put his hand to his chest again. “ _My name is Tom and you are….”_ He gestured to Harry.

“Tom,” Harry repeated with a smile.

“ _No. Umm.”_ Tom scratched the back of his head, and then suddenly looked like he got an idea. He patted the space next to him. “ _Wanna come up here with me?”_

When he noticed that Harry still did not understand Tom’s meaning, he pointed to Harry and then to the space next to him. Finally, Harry seemed to understand. He jumped out of the water and sat next to him, his green tail in full view.

The air was cold against his wet fin, but he ignored it in favor of Tom’s attention. He couldn’t believe that he was actually sitting next to a human. His human. “Hello.” Harry said in his own language, but it sounded to Tom as nothing more than clicks and hums.

“ _I’ve never met a mermaid- I mean man before,”_ Tom said as he looked at Harry’s fin. “ _Who would a thought that a mythical creature would save someone like me?”_

Harry could only smile as Tom spoke to him. He thought that Tom looked like the most beautiful human he had ever seen. But, he thought that might only be because he is the only human he had ever seen this close besides the woman, so he did not have much to compare too.

“I wanted to meet you, but I’m not actually allowed to talk to humans. It’s against our laws. I have to go back before anyone notices I’m gone.” Harry looked back towards the open sea. He knew that Tom would not understand him, but he hoped he got the message.

He did. “ _You have to go back?”_ Tom followed his gaze and then turned his attention to behind them. He gently grabbed Harry’s shoulders and said “ _Don’t worry. I have an idea. I’ll take care of everything.”_

To Harry’s surprise, he watched as Tom stood up moved down a ladder to disappeared below deck. “What are you doing?” He tried to ask. Did he not want to see him leave? Was he already tired of him? Harry looked back out to the sea and didn’t notice Tom climbing back up the ladder.

The next thing he knew, he was on the floor of the boat with a horrible pain in his head.

“ _Who would ever pass up an opportunity like this?”_ he heard Tom laugh before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
